Elves and Magic
To dwarves, humans and anfylk magic is something strange, wondrous and mystical. Few are those who understand it and even fewer those who wield it. Those able to weave or channel the aether receive special attention and training; they are respected and sometimes even feared. Among the elves it's different. All elves are able to wield magic to a certain extent; it's as natural to them as talking, sleeping or eating. This doesn't mean elves have any less respect for magic, but it also means they don't revere it as something strange or special the way the other races do. Among the humans and anfylk a person able to weave or channel aether is more than likely to spend their lives doing just that. Only those who's abilities are very limited will pursue other careers and even then they are likely to be practising magic in one way or another, as a hobby or the occasional part-time job. Among elves it is, again, different. Those with the interest or the talent for it will practice and hone their magical abilities while those without don't. With their long lifespans most elves will eventually pick up more than just the basics and the older an elf is the likelier it is they are able to perform at least simple magic without thought or effort. Even elves need talent and practice to perform more advanced magic though. Not all of them are or will ever become master magicians - just like most people who have a voice never become successful singers outside their showers. Soul magic While all elves have a basic understanding of magic and at least rudimentary magical abilities some elves are able to perform magical feats far beyond what their ability to channel or weave would normally indicate. These magical feats are always very niched and only apply to one very specific form of magic, or in some extremely rare cases two. This phenomenon is referred to as soul magic and the form of magic it applies to for a person who manifests it is referred to as their aspect. It occurs almost exclusively among elves and it is exceptionally uncommon for it to manifest among members of the other races, though it does happen. Soul magic is not nearly as well understood as conventional aether based magic even though it's been proven that it's still performed through manipulating the aether; it just doesn't do it the way it's normally done. The commonly accepted theory is that when a person manifests soul magic it is due to their soul having a special affinity for something that provides them with a superior but subconscious understanding of it. This in turn enables the person to perform highly advanced and powerful magic provided it's closely related to that which their soul has an affinity for. The type of magic performed in this way is what's meant by the aspect of the persons soul magic. Aspects There are no known limits to what the aspects of soul magic can be but some aspects are by far more common than others. Aspects generally revolve around physically shaping different forms of matter or objects, with the two most common aspects being the shaping of rocks or trees. Less tangible forms of magic can also be aspects of soul magic but are generally very rare. Examples of this would be the ability to influence the thought's and opinions of large groups of people; to direct currents of water within seas and lakes; to manipulate the migration patterns of animal herds or even the ability to magically control computers or other types of technical equipment. Below are links to more detailed descriptions of some of the most common aspects. *Tree Shaping *Rock Shaping *Lightbending *Flesh Crafting Skill and rarity Soul magic is a rare phenomenon and not all who manifest it are equally skilled within their aspects. It is estimated that among all inhabitants on Aua one in ten thousand exhibits some kind of soul magic. Of those who do, roughly one in a thousand is not an elf. Soul magic can manifest in an individual at any age, but is generally discovered while the person is still relatively young; among elves in their first century and among humans and anfylk in their teens. The ability is at first wild and uncontrolled, before the wielder discovers the full extents of their powers and learns to control them. It is common for someone who manifests soul magic to take an apprenticeship with a master of the aspect. A master could be anyone with experience of the aspect but usually only the most skilled within the aspect act as masters for others, it being a position of honour and respect. An apprenticeship lasts as long the apprentice desires, though the master often makes it known whether or not they feel the apprentice requires more training. It is rare that an apprentice leaves their master before the master deems them fully capable of practising their art on their own.